Bottles
by Court1
Summary: Logan gets pulled into Jean's and Ororo's childish game of Spin the Bottle only to win the grand prize. Just another one of those silly one-shots that my mind forces me to write to get rid of writer's block.


Title: Bottles
Date Written: November 2002
Author: Court 
Rating: PG13
Pairing: Remy/Logan
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Website: http://www.lediableblanc.com/personal/fanfic 
Fandom: AU X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
Status: FINISHED
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where. 
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. 
Notes: This is AU, so some or all of the original Marvel plot did not happen! As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
Summary: Logan gets caught up in Ororo and Jean's childish games, but ends up winning the grand prize. 

----------------

Sitting in his favorite chair sipping his beer he had one thought that seemed to pop up over and over again in his mind. How the hell did he end up babysitting these three! The whole group had ended up in the family room watching movies earlier that night, which slowly turned into drinking over conversation when the younger ones turned in, and even later changed to an all night drinking contest to the few that remained. 

Surprisingly the few who remained where the two lightest drinkers in the house and the two heaviest. Ororo and Jean sat on the floor across from each other, the coffee table covered in beer bottles being the only thing in between them. They both leaned heavily on the piece of furniture to stay upright. Next to them sat Logan in the plush chair he had claimed his own earlier into the night. He had his feet propped up between the two girls on the coffee table, neither seemed to notice over the bottles they had emptied. The only other person that held out this late into the night was Remy, who had long fallen asleep on the couch opposite of Logan. Somewhere between the discussion of who was the cutest 'Friend', Joey or Chandler, and the conversation that was in debate now, Remy called it quits and stretched out for some shut eye. Logan was wishing he would have taken the route that the Cajun did at this point.

"Oh come on Ororo, you cannot tell me that you think Antonio Banderas has a better ass then Brad Pitt. It is impossible!" Jean shook her beer bottle slightly at her friend across the coffee table. 

Logan rolled his eyes and took another gulp of his beer. He swore this was the last one for the night. He had said that three beers ago. He would have stopped when he was still considered sober, but he wasn't about to let these featherweights drink more then him. He also had to be drunk to put up with this conversation anyway. If Jean asked him about one more actors ass he was going to scream. "Can we talk about something else other then your fantasies with men you will never have a chance with?" 

Jean gave Logan an evil glare, or as evil as she could muster at this point. "What jealous Logan?"

Logan snorted. "Nope, not of Pitt and Banderas, it's not like they are gonna waltz in here and kiss ya or something." Logan rolled his eyes as he saw Jean's eyes light up, that meant that he just triggered another meaningless issue for the two girls to talk about. He felt like a chaperon at a slumber party. All that was needed was the pillow fight and prank phone calls. He told himself it was just a matter of time before that happened.

"Have you ever played spin the bottle Ororo?" Jean said with a little more excitement then needed.

Ororo hiccupped, making a sudden wind pick up outside. "No I cannot say that I have ever played such a game. Of course I have heard all the legends and stories."

Logan stood from his chair and added his now empty bottle to the mass on the table. "I am out of here before you start a game of Truth or Dare or go toilet papering the neighbors lawn or something."

"No, Logan you have to help me teach Ororo how to play Spin the Bottle!" Jean whined at Logan.

Logan cringed at the high pitched voice, it was painful to his sensitive ears. That wasn't going to make him stay in this room with them though. This whole conversation was stamped with one word, trouble! "Nope, I won't be teaching anyone that game."

Ororo shrugged and stuck her regal nose in the air. "Fine, don't play. Go to bed, see if we care. We will just wake up Remy. I bet he will play with us." She reached over to shake Remy and was stopped quickly by Logan's return to his seat. 

"Fine, I'll stay, but no Spin the Bottle. We'll play poker or something." 

"No, we play Spin the Bottle!"

"No, we don't!"

"Yes we do!"

"No Jean!"

"Yes Logan!"

Jean crossed her arms over her chest, the loss of support from the table and quick movement, almost made her fall over. She looked at Ororo as if she was ignoring Logan. "I know why he doesn't want to play. He can't kiss."

Logan growled. No one said he could kiss! Especially not Jean. "I can too kiss!"

Jean gave him a challenging smile. "Prove it!"

"Fine!" Logan declared and took a seat on the floor in front of his chair. What the worst that could happen! He would kiss Jean or 'Ro, it's not like that hadn't happened before in either case. 

Jean cleared off the table clumsily with her TK, leaving only one beer bottle in the center. She turned it on it's side and pushed it towards Logan. "Spin it, unless you are scared."

Logan grabbed the bottle from here and spun in forcefully in the center of the table. It spun for quite awhile and then began to slow, he thought it was going to stop on Ororo, but it slowly passed her and stopped, pointing directly away from him. He sat there for a moment, not sure what that meant. He was never sure what happened when the bottle pointed at no one. He was startled when Jean pointed towards the couch.

"Looks like you get to kiss Remy." She gave him a sly grin.

Logan stood up with a start. "Hell no, he ain't playing! He's asleep! I'll spin again."

Ororo grabbed the bottle as Logan tried to spin it again. "No, that is not how the game is played. You only get one spin."

"How do ya know, you're not even suppose to know how to play!" Logan threw his hands in the air. "Nevermind, this is stupid. I'm going to bed, ya can play your silly games if ya want."

Jean waited for Logan to turn away and then started a rather loud conversation with Ororo, knowing the retreating Logan would hear. "Guess he is too scared to play the game. Teenagers can play the game fine, but Logan's too afraid to even play by the rules."

Logan stopped at the door. No one had ever called him scared or afraid of anything, especially not something so childish. He knew he was being setup, but he couldn't stand the test of his pride. He knew he would have to listen to this for days, if not longer. It was just a fucking kiss! He grunted and stormed back over to the sitting area. Not allowing himself any time to hesitate he grabbed the Cajun by the shirt collar and jerked him upwards. Quickly covering the Cajun's lips with his. He was surprised how soft they were, how sweet the Cajun tasted. He found himself not really caring it was Remy anymore. The voice in his head that was telling him once to get this over with was now yelling for him keep going. He was pretty sure that voice had been taken over by another party of his body.

Remy woke with a yelp. His drunken mind couldn't understand fully what was going on. He heard the cheers from the girls and wondered what was going on. It was impossible for him to ask, then he realized why. Someone was kissing him. Something in his buzzed mind registered this and took advantage. He started to kiss back, opening his mouth to the tongue that grazed his teeth. He could tell by the spicy smell, the way the kiss was bruising and hard, it was a man, and he didn't care. He felt himself being pushed back onto the couch, a weight slowly covering him, hands running up and down his legs and sides. All the sounds around him disappeared, it was just him and Logan. Logan. His dizzy mind registered the person ravishing him, and he still couldn't find it in himself to care.

Ororo and Jean began giggling when the kiss seemed to last longer then expected. When Logan began to crawl onto the couch over Remy they took that as a sign to leave. They both stood and quietly crept out of the room, trying not to snicker to loudly at the moans coming from the couch. Ororo stopped her friend at the doorway when the unmistakable sound of a zipper being opened filled the quiet room. 

"Maybe we should stop them." 

Jean pulled Ororo out of the room, pulling the french doors closed behind them. "Nah, let them go. They are big boys."

Ororo smiled at her friend. "If I did not know better I would say you staged that whole thing."

Jean pointed at herself with mock horror. "Me? I would never do such a thing!" She playfully smacked Ororo on the arm. "Ok, maybe I had a little bit to do with where the bottle stopped, but sometimes men just need a little push towards what they want. And I know what they want." She tapped her head suggesting exactly how she knows these things.

-----------------------

Scott walked through the hall towards the family room to see what amount of damage that had been done the night before. He had left his wife earlier in the evening and was surprised to be woke at four in the morning when she came to bed. That could only mean trouble. He knew his wife was almost immune to the effect of alcohol, but when he left her she had a gleam in her eye that he knew all too well. She was going to cause some kind of mischief. He cringed at teh thought. When she caused trouble it was worse then Bobby's practical jokes times ten. Whatever it was he hoped the family room withheld it.

He opened the french doors and entered the family room. He shook his head at the amount of beer bottles strowed around the room, and the jeans, and the boxers.....wait a minute. He followed the trail of clothing until he walked around the couch. There on the floor was Logan and Remy, curled up together, naked, a throw cover thrown haphazardly over their bodies, they both had a sated smile on their face. Scott closed his eyes and shook his head, she had done it again! "Jean!"

THE END


End file.
